


Temper Temper

by LisaRealist55



Series: Family Time [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: I usually don't post this fast but Newbies ticked me off tonight and I wanted Felicity to lay into them more.A little off from story but following along the lines I think things should go.Cayden takes over the City and it's infrastructure handling like family does.I do not own the characters they all belong to DC





	Temper Temper

Felicity was pacing in the bunker shaking her head arms crossed and completely pissed.

“Felicity,” Oliver came up behind her and put his arms around her he sank into the back of her neck and just stood for a minute taking her in, trying to get her heartbeat to calm down. “Take a deep breathe we got this.”

“Oh I know that. What this is about is the childish impudent behaviour of those three. I sat down here once again last night and you had to run around the city risking your life because those three think we did the worst thing possible. And do you know what…what kept coming into my brain…” Felicity spun around in his arms and took one step back while keeping a hand on his forearm to ground her. “I seem to remember ingesting a bunch of tracking nanites last year to be tracked and followed by Curtis and Rene…. this is the second time he has given you up. Then Dinah seriously she hides things from us the whole time letting Vince go was the straw. At least you were able to get to those people tied up down there to safety, sure I failed but, at least they are safe.”

“Hey, you didn’t fail. As far as the three of them are concerned, I admitted my faults and apologized we all did. I felt like I was supervising a sandbox full of five year olds.” Oliver pulled her in for a hug.

“The worst part is we have to literally leave William with Raisa all day and night so Rene can have his daughter back. How long does he seriously think that is going to last?” Felicity shook her head. “Let’s go home my tablet is synced up with the searches down here. William needs us too Oliver.”

He took her hand and they head out.

….

Felicity took her shoes off and hung her coat up. Oliver guided her to their bedroom. “You and peanut need some sleep. I will ask John to monitor the searches,” he took her tablet from her grasp, “and send anything big to my cell. When was the last time you ate Felicity?”

“Last night I had some dill pickle chips. God I am so tired.” Felicity crawled into their bed Oliver pulled the afghan up over her.

“Sleep, I will make a salad for you and put it into the fridge. Then I will go to City Hall for an hour and come home in a bit.” He kissed her forehead and headed out.

Raisa came in as Oliver reached the door. “Where do you think you are going Mr. Oliver?”

“I got to go to City Hall I will be back in an hour if I can let Felicity sleep and please make sure she eats the Salad in the fridge.” Oliver told her as he heads out the door.

…..

Five hours later and exhausted

“Thea, can you handle this meeting for me I really need to check in on Felicity and pick William up from school then hopefully get at least 2 hours of sleep if I can.” Oliver asked as he headed into her office and closed the door.

“Yeah Ollie, Quentin and I have got this don’t worry. Take care of that little peanut and it’s mother and I will take William this weekend we can go to a movie and hang out at my place.” Thea assured her brother who looked dead on his feet.

“Thank you Speedy.” Oliver turned to go home just as the lights in City Hall went out. “Damn it!”

“Go Ollie I will get SCPD to look into this I got this Felicity and the kids need you both of them.” Thea shoved on her brother to guide him out the door.

“Okay, but only because I am so very tired.” Oliver left to go home.

….

“Dad, are you and Felicity going to be gone all night again? This is getting ridiculous Dad.” William complained at his father and he had every right to.

“I know Bud. I just don’t know what else to do.” Oliver shook his head.

“The lights went out at school before I left and the computers did this weird thing there. I couldn’t get out of there fast enough.” William told his Dad.

“What’s going on Oliver, is not random either all day today John was monitoring and the lights didn’t just go out randomly. First the Glades Memorial hospital, then Glades industrial area, Palmer Tech, City Hall, Starling Prep, do you see a pattern there.” Felicity added as she came out from the bedroom looking much better.

“Damn!” Oliver said.

“This guy is scarier than the psycho who took me last year.” William shook his head.

Oliver turned to his son and took his face in his hands. “Hey I don’t want you worrying about this you’ve been through way too much.” 

“But if he can get to the school and your work….” William looked down at his shoes.

“Will we are going to stop him John is back in and with Roy here things are going to get better. But Oliver maybe he should be with me in the bunker from now on and have Raisa go to her sisters for safety.” Felicity added.

“Yeah, I think that is a good idea. I’m going to call John and Raisa can you call Roy but, eat while you are doing that please.” He reached out and grabbed her hand.

“Okay, Will make sure you have your tablet and homework this is going to be a long night.” Felicity went to the kitchen and dialed Roy as she got the salad out of the fridge. “Maybe we can pick up Big Belly on the way to the bunker too.” 

Roy answered, “Hi Scarecrow can you meet us at the new Bunker in 30 minutes. Yeah will explain when you get there. If she wants might actually be safer. Okay bye Scarecrow.”

After Felicity finished off her salad and Oliver took a quick shower they headed for the bunker.

…..

“Conference table Will.” Oliver pointed to the table.

“Ollie I want to start training again maybe build up my strength.” Thea greeted.

“Speedy only if you feel up to it. William make sure Felicity eats that Chicken burger please.” Roy walked up to Oliver and shook his hand.

“Let me guess suit up, feels good to be back in the saddle.” Roy went to get dressed as did John and Oliver.

“The last black out happened at Starling General I was able to piggyback off the signal and trace it but it is bouncing all over the globe. This could take a bit for the algorithm to catch up to the orientation of the signal. I think it is safe to say though they have to be operating out of the port or somewhere close by.” Felicity let them know as they came by.

TV Channel 52 news

“Hello Star City, you might have noticed that your electrical grid is now completely under my control and might I add that your entire communications network especially oh yes the SCPD, looks like they are going to be extremely busy tonight.”

 

“Damn it but that building in the background looked familiar. Darhk, the Ghosts, Could be there did it look like that to you too Thea?” Felicity asked Thea.

“Yes, it did look like the underground staging area for Darhk. Be careful all of you.” Thea said as the guy’s headed out.

Felicity walked over to the conference table. “Will do not turn your tablet on yet let me just check it first and make sure it is on our network only.” 

“Oliver, be careful please. I love you.” Felicity said into her com.

“Will do, I love you too. We are just going to check things out first. Try to get past things maybe get heat signatures.” Oliver told her.

Thea walked up to Felicity as she slumped into her chair and handed her the chicken burger, “Eat.” Thea hugged her sister in law.

“Time to get to work, thanks Thea” Felicity began to type.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you TDGAL1 for inspiring me to be brave


End file.
